Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatuses for detecting the oil level in an oil tank, and more particularly to an apparatus for detecting the oil level in the oil tank of a small-sized marine craft such as a jet-propelled water ski, which avoids the risk of overlooking the shortage of oil.
In some small-sized marine crafts such as a jet-propelled water ski, an oil tank is provided as well as a fuel tank.
In this case, the oil tank may be disposed in the lower part of the deck of the craft with the oil inlet extended up to the upper part of the deck. (See Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 7144/1978.)
It is desirable that a marine craft which has two tanks, namely an oil tank as well as a fuel tank, should be designed such as to prevent the possibility of the supply of fuel and oil being forgotten.
There is no probability of forgetting to refuel by virtue of a means which indicates that fuel has run out and which is provided exclusively for its purpose. As to oil, however, in most cases the shortage of oil is recognized by directly observing a level gauge, and when the level gauge is located remote from the position of the fuel inlet, the probability of forgetting to supply oil is increased.